


Dancing With Jealousy

by IWillMakeMyOwnFate



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/F, Modern Day! AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-03 22:57:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6630448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillMakeMyOwnFate/pseuds/IWillMakeMyOwnFate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jealousy. What an annoying emotion. At least  Azura thought so; Corrin on the other hand just tried to avoid it as much as possible. However, sometimes they couldn't help feeling it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Can I Say No To Jealousy?

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Ooh! Just imagine F!Corrin being jealous of Azura dancing with someone so she tries to learn to dance, but is failing, so Azura tries to help her and her reasons spill out :3 fluff ensues

Corrin hummed quietly to herself as she made her way down the halls of the dance studio. This was the studio that Azura spent her time when she was not with her girlfriend. Lately, the dancer had been working extra hard in order to prepare for an upcoming recital; she was at the studio practicing way more and longer than usual. Today was no exception. 

Due to the extended practices, Corrin and Azura didn't get to spend as much time with each other. So, Corrin had decided to surprise her girlfriend by taking her out for lunch. There was a really nice cafe that was just down the street. 

Corrin smiled to herself as she finally reached the door. The best of music pulsed from inside. Careful not to make too much noise, she pushed the door open slowly and peeked her head in. 

There in the centre of the room was Azura dancing...with Laslow. Even though Corrin knew that they were partners for his specific recital, she couldn't help the frown that slipped it's way onto her face. 

The two of them looked like they were having so much fun. Despite the obvious exertion that was required for this dance, Azura was just so carefree in that moment. She sure does love to dance. 

A feeling that the girl had not experienced in a while surfaced. Jealousy. Why is Laslow the one dancing with her? Why couldn't she be the one in his place?

“Because you can't dance, genius,” Corrin muttered under her breath. An idea popped into her head. “That's it!”

With an idea formulating in her head, Corrin patiently waited for a break in the dancing. When the opportunity arose, she temporarily whisked Azura away from her studio and off to the cafe. After that, it was time to put her plan into motion. 

\---

As soon as Corrin was back at the apartment, she immediately went for the TV. Pressing various buttons, she eventually got FireTube working on the Blu-Ray player. Then, she typed in something that she never thought she ever would. 

‘Dancing for idiots’

Even just typing it made her feel self-conscious. She had come across the channel in her recommended feed one day. It was probably because of Azura that it came up in the first place; the dancer had a habit of using her girlfriend’s account since she didn't feel like signing into her own. In all honesty, Coorin had taken one look at the title and instantly clicked on anything but that video. One day she wanted to learn how to dance. That day was not the day. Apparently today was though. 

Before she clicked on anything, Corrin pushed the coffee table out of the way to give her plenty of space to work with. Also, the only things she could potentially fall on were the couch and the floor. She did not feel like getting another concussion. 

The following display of dance moves was pathetic to say the least. Corrin fell over the couch, tripped on her own feet, and even somehow hit the table. There was absolutely no indication that she was improving at all. She spun to try a pirouette, and came face to face with Azura.

“Gah!” Corrin screamed as she was thrown off balance. With no control over herself, she of course fell right on top of her girlfriend. “Gods! I’m so sorry, Azura!”

“It’s fine,” Both of them were back on their feet again, “What are you doing though?”

“Erm…” Corrin scratched the back of her head sheepishly while trying her best to block the TV screen. “Stuff,” Azura gave her the look, “I’m trying to learn how to dance.”

Azura took a moment to contemplate this, “Would you like some help?”

“Yes!” Corrin exclaimed happily before quickly coughing to cover her excitement, “I mean only if you want to.”

“Of course,” Azura grinned at the girl in front of her, “There’s no one in the studio tomorrow. It’ll be lot easier to learn with more room.”

Corrin smiled gratefully, “It’s a date then.”

\---

“Ok,” Azura clapped her hands as she turned on her heel to face Corrin, “Ready?”

“As ready as I’ll ever be.”

“Let’s start out with a simple dance,” she moved to the center of the room and beckoned her girlfriend forward.

The dancer held out both her hands, “Put your left arm on mine, and hold my hand with your right hand.” Corrin did as she was told, “Perfect. Now just mirror my movements. Step this way, then that way…”

Corrin tried to follow Azura’s instructions to the best of her ability. The key word was tried.. Every second step unfortunately landed on the singer’s foot. After an innumerable amount of attempts, Corrin broke away and threw her hands up in frustration. “Why can’t I do this? Pretty much every step I make ends up with me hurting you!”

“Corrin,” Azura spoke calmly, reaching for her girlfriend’s hands and bringing them back down. She held them gently in her own. Corrin’s anger ebbed away when she stared into those beautiful amber eyes. 

“It’s like I have two left feet,” The white haired girl whispered softly. Surprisingly, she could feel tears stinging the corners of her eyes. “I just want to be able to dance,”

“But why?” Azura tilted her head with her gaze locked firmly on the girl in front of her, “Why do you want to learn so badly?”

“Because…” she mumbled the rest of it.

“Can you repeat that? Please?”

“Because I was jealous,” Corrin admitted, a pink blush spread across her cheeks.

“Jealous?” Azura’s brow furrowed in thought, “Of what?”

“Laslow.”

“Laslow?” An incredulous look appeared on her face, “But why?”

Corrin remained silent for a few seconds, fidgeting with the hem of her navy blue t-shirt. Finally, she took a deep breath. “I watched you two dancing yesterday,” she started slowly, “and in that moment you just looked so happy, and...well I just wanted to be able to make you that happy. I love it when you’re happy.”

Azura gaped in surprise. No one had ever done something like this for her. Sure, the Hoshido family was always nice to her growing up, but the singer couldn’t remember the last time someone had tried so hard to make her, of all people, happy. Azura was touched.

Stepping forward, Azura embraced her girlfriend, who froze briefly before returning it. “Thank you,” she murmured into Corrin’s shoulder.

“For what?”

“For being you.”

They stayed like that for a few minutes, just soaking in each others company. Finally, Azura back up and held out an inviting hand. “Now, Corrin, have you ever tried jiving?”

\---

Old fashioned music played in the background as Azura and Corrin danced to the beat. Both were laughing as Corrin spun her girlfriend around. They joined hands again; huge grins were spread across both of their faces as they gazed into each other’s eyes. 

“Hey, you’re getting pretty good,” Azura complimented as they did a more complex move; Corrin only stumbled a little that time.

“Well we have been practicing three times a week,” the white haired girl was mesmerized by the dancer’s movements. Even with a dance like this, Azura was so graceful. “So, you’re recital’s tomorrow. Excited?”

“Yeah, You’ll be there?”

“I wouldn’t miss it for the world,” the two shared a smile as they danced on.

\---

Corrin was on the edge of her seat. Azura and Laslow were just so amazing. It was hypnotizing. They were so in sync. When the white haired girl did manage to break away her gaze for a second, she found that the crowd was in a similar position to her. 

As soon as the two dancers bowed, Corrin was on her feet and clapping as loud as she could. The rest of the audience followed suit. Amber eyes met crimson ones, and it was like they were the only people in the world.

Azura and Laslow were the last performers before a brief intermission. So, when the crowd started to mingle with each other, Corrin immediately ran back stage. When she found her girlfriend, she happily picked her up and spun her around, much to the other girl’s surprise. The dancer didn’t even get a break after the spinning because Corrin instantly kissed her full on.

They parted with matching smiles, “You were amazing!” Corrin exclaimed before she noticed Laslow standing there smirking at them. A fiery blush bloomed on her face as she choked out a, “You too, Laslow.”

“Thanks, I’ll leave you two lovebirds alone for now,” With a wink, he was gone, but not before pressing play on a boombox. A familiar tune flowed quietly out of the speakers.

The smile on Corrin’s face got wider. She backed up and held out an inviting hand.  
“Shall we?”

The invitation was taken.

“It would be my pleasure.”


	2. No, No You Cannot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Azura handles jealousy different than Corrin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: I wonder what Azura would be like if she was jealous... Corrin would probably be oblivious to someone flirting with her so I can imagine it could happen XD

Azura’s hand clenched tightly around her drink. Amber eyes were fixated on the scene before her. She shouldn’t be feeling this way. She knew it perfectly well, but gods was it hard not to. The emotion in question? Jealousy. Raging jealousy.

In front of her stood Corrin. That was not the problem. Oh no, it was the person she was talking to. The barista of this fine cafe. Talking was a little bit of a stretch though; it was more like blatantly flirting.

“Your total comes to $5,” The barista stated before flashing a flirtatious smile, “but for you it’s free.”

Corrin’s eyes widened, and she quickly shook her head, “What? No, I can pay!” As if to prove her point, she held up a $5 bill. 

The girl pushed the money away; her hand lingered a little too long on Corrin’s. “Nope, I can't let you do that.”

The two of them went back and forth like that longer than was probably necessary. Azura’s annoyance slowly increased to the point where her cup was threatening to break in her hand.

“Isn’t there anything I can do?” Corrin said in exasperation, “I’ll feel really bad for not paying.”

A mischievous glint appeared in the other girl’s eyes, “Well there is something you could give me…”

“What?”

“Your phone number.” 

Azura grit her teeth together, but she otherwise remained quiet.

Corrin’s brow furrowed in confusion, “My number? Why would you want MY number?”

Sometimes Corrin’s obliviousness was mind-boggling. Azura had to stop herself from face-palming.

The barista leaned across the counter, “Maybe because I’d like to see you a cute girl like you again.”

The bewilderment radiated off Corrin in waves. Said girl glanced over her shoulder at Azura. Her crimson eyes begged to know what the heck was going on. The singer’s only response was a shrug.

“Only if you want to,” she whispered. Azura had some other things that she wanted to say, but most of them would cause a scene.

The gears worked overtime in Corrin’s head as she turned around again. “Do you have a pen?”

As promised, the two girls exchanged items. Corrin received her drink and muffin, while the barista got a slip of paper with Corrin’s phone number. 

As Corrin and Azura walked towards one of the empty tables, the singer just had to say something.

“You know she was flirting with you, right?”

Widened crimson eyes were all the answer Azura needed. “She was?” the surprise in her girlfriend’s voice was amusing to say the least. 

The two of them quietly sat down across from each other. Corrin had the usual far off look on her face; she was probably running through her interaction with the barista. The longer she thought, the more her face became akin to a tomato.

“Gods, you’re right!” 

Her eyes flickered over to the counter where the barista was talking to another customer. Every once in awhile she would glance over at Corrin. The white haired girl caught her gaze, and the barista winked at her. Somehow her blush got even worse. Her head ended up in her hands.

Suddenly, her head shot back up again. Crimson eyes immediately locked onto amber ones. 

“Gods, Azura, you had to watch that, didn’t you,” No answer was required. Corrin’s hands fidgeted on the white table, “I’m so sorry! If I had known…”

Reassuring hands reached out and held her agitated hands. On contact, her movements immediately stilled. Azura’s thumb stroked absently along Corrin’s knuckles. A small smile crept onto her face as she stared into her girlfriend’s eyes. 

“Hey, don’t worry about it.” Azura spoke softly, “I trust you.”

Relief spread over Corrin’s face in the form of a smile. “Thank you. I’ll try to be more observant next time.”

With everything said and done, Corrin eagerly dug into her chocolate muffin. Azura quietly sipped on her drink. Out of the corner of her eye, she could still see the barista. There were no more customers in line so she had a lot more time to stare at Corrin. Jealousy clawed its way back into the forefront of Azura’s mind. Time to change that.

“Hey, Corrin,” the white haired girl questioningly tilted her head, “You’ve got a little chocolate on your lip.” Azura pointed to her own bottom lip. 

“I do?” Corrin licked at her lip. “Did I get it?”

Azura pretended to scrutinize her girlfriend’s lip, “Nope, Here, I’ll get it.”

Before Corrin could react, her collar was grabbed and she was pulled forward. The sudden movement knocked over Azura’s drink. This thought barely had time to register in her mind as her lips collided with Azura’s soft ones. Corrin’s eyes widened in shock for a moment, but then they closed and she reciprocated. 

When they parted, Corrin was out of breath, unlike her singer girlfriend. A triumphant smile had taken over Azura’s face.

“I think I got it.”

Azura glanced back over to the counter to see the barista’s mouth agape. As soon as the two locked eyes, the barista turned away at lightning speed and busied herself with work.

“Aww,” she looked back at Corrin who was gazing guiltily at the liquid spilling off the table, “I’m sorry about your drink.”

Azura patted her girlfriend’s hand comfortingly, “Don’t worry about it. There wasn’t much left anyway,” a rare cheeky smile spread across her face, “Plus, that was way better than any drink.”

The barista never did call Corrin.


End file.
